


Isabelle's Mission

by 13sDaughter1998 (PenguinLover1098), PenguinLover1098



Category: the penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/13sDaughter1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: Isabelle (Skipper's little sister (edit: my oc) ) gets a mission and Skipper doesn't like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Mission 1

"You have a what?!" Skipper yelled.

"A mission," Isabelle grinned.

"No you don't, it's my solo mission, there was a mistake, and you're stupid." Skipper pointed out.

"I'm not stupid you are!" Isabelle yelled in response.

"No you're the stupid one!" Skipper yelled.

"Boy, girl, shut it! We're all trying to sleep here!" Julien snapped. "Wait she has a what?"

"Isabelle got a mission," Skipper snapped.

"Wait, Isabelle, as in, Isabelle Elizabeth Evans as in your little sister?"

"Yup," Skipper said.

"Wait, what's happening right now?" Kowalski asked.

"Isabelle got a solo mission," Skipper pouted.

"What?!" Kowalski asked.

"Yay, a mission! -" Isabelle started but Kowalski shoved a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it," Kowalski snapped. "You already got a mission we don't need to bring up that on top of it," Kowalski pouted.


	2. Isabelle's Mission - part 2

Isabelle's Pov

I was having a pretty fun time making Skipper go crazy over the fact that I had a mission. It really was crazy I had a mission - my own mission, that my brother wasn't allowed to come on. 

"And you're not allowed to come," I added. 

"WHAT?!"

"Peng-u-ins!"

"GET OFF OUR TV BLOWHOLE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD," Skipper yelled as he threw the remote at the TV. 

"Ok first who's she?" Blowhole asked, pointing at me. 

"She," Skipper said, adding as much hate into the word as possible it seemed, "is my little sister Isabelle."

"Woah you have a sister?" Blowhole asked. Skipper slapped his forehead. 

"And you're not jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Skipper asked, blushing. 

"I bet she's better at everything than you are," Blowhole teased. 

"Shut up!" Skipper was still blushing. 

"Oh my God, you're jealous of me!" I laughed. Skipper kept blushing. 

"Duh! You got a mission and I didn't," Skipper slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he just said in front of Blowhole. Blowhole laughed and pointed at Skipper. 

"So what're you trying to do this time Blowhole?" I asked. 

"I'm going to drown the entire city," Blowhole grinned. 

"Not on my watch. Come on Skip let's go."

"What? Is Skip like your nickname or something?" Blowhole laughed. 

"No!" Skipper snapped. 

"It sure is!" I grinned. Skipper glared at me then threw the Tv remote at the screen again, effectively turning off the TV. 

"Come on Skip let's go."

"It's not your mission!" Skipper called after me as I left.


End file.
